Mako Murder
by Nemesis247
Summary: A few weeks after Nemesis comes to the conclusion that the stars of Mako Mermaids committed suicide, she receives a call from someone, informing her that her suicide theory was wrong. Will she be able to uncover the truth?


**Mako Murder**

A few weeks after the tragic deaths of our beloved Mako Mermaids characters, I was going about my everyday routine, when I received a phone call. A phone call that ruined my career as the new mermaid death investigator. It was a phone call informing me that my whole theory of the ten fictional characters committing suicide was, in fact, false! Could you believe that? False! It couldn't be; I was always right! However, I decided to look into it further, just in case. And this is what I discovered to be another possible truth...

"Okay, bye Lyla," Zac said, snapping his mobile phone shut after cutting off the call with his true love, just as his fake love entered his room. He did still love Evie, but he had realised quite a while ago that Lyla was the one he was meant to be with.

"Talking to Lyla, were you?" Evie asked.

"Yep," Zac replied, oblivious to his girlfriend's venomous tone.

"You know Zac, I'm beginning to think you like _her_ more than you like _me_."

Zac rolled his eyes. _Not this again_, he thought to himself. Of course, it was true that he would rather date Lyla, but perhaps one of the reasons why was because Evie was so clingy. She practically cried with envy every time that Zac so much as smiled at Lyla. It was rather irritating.

"I do love you, Evie," Zac said, half heartedly taking Evie's hands.

"Save your lies for your new girlfriend," Evie sulked, pulling her hands away. "Because I'm through with you. Never talk to me again, okay?" With that, she ran away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Evie arrived at the Ocean Café, where she spotted Carly gazing at David in admiration whilst he served a customer.

"Carly?" Evie said her friend's name, asking for her to turn around to face her.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked in concern.

"I just broke up with Zac!" Evie cried. "He spends almost all his time with _Lyla_, and he's never with me anymore!"

"I know how you feel," Carly said. "I was sure that David was just about to ask me out before _Sirena _turned up." Just as Carly finished speaking, her face lit up with joy. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed gleefully. She then lowered her voice to a whisper, before continuing, "Let's get revenge!"

"Revenge?" Evie echoed. She seemed to consider for a moment, then nodded her head. "I like it. But how?"

"Let's kill Lyla and Sirena!"

"I'm in!"

* * *

Carly silently closed the front door behind her as she secretly slipped out of her house in the dead of night. There wasn't another single soul to be seen, apart from Evie who was exiting her own house across the road.

"Are you ready?" Evie asked Carly, barely in a whisper, as she neared Carly.

Carly nodded, grinning deviously. "Of course."

"Right, so what's the plan?"

"Well, Sirena and Lyla will be in Principal Santos' house, I'm guessing; keeping in mind the time of night, they're unlikely to be out anywhere."

"Okay. So should we just sneak in and... kill them?"

Carly nodded, and the two girls continued to make their way to Rita's house in silence. However, when they arrived, they were surprised to find that, apart from Rita herself, the house was completely empty!

"Where could they be?" Evie asked.

Carly shrugged. "Beats me. Let's look around," she suggested. "We may find a clue."

Evie nodded her agreement, and the two began searching the house. After a few moments, Carly suddenly spoke up. "Hey Evie, come here." Evie walked to where her blonde-haired friend was, searching the bookshelves. "Why does Ms. Santos have a book on mermaids?" she asked, frowning.

"Carly, didn't you know? The girls are mermaids! And so is Ms. Santos!"

"WHAT?!" Carly yelled in shock, but quickly covered her mouth - she didn't want to be heard by anyone other than Evie. But suddenly, the girls heard a voice.

"Who's there?" it asked.

In her panic, Carly accidentally pulled the mermaid book off of it's shelf, but to her surprise, it didn't drop. It simply hung half on the shelf, half off. At that moment, a secret doorway appeared among the bookshelves too. Evie and Carly, not knowing where else to go, quickly ran inside the passageway and, to their relief, the shelves promptly closed behind them, keeping them hidden from Rita.

"What is this place?" Evie asked her companion in wonder as she entered the cavern of treasures.

"I'm not sure," Carly answered, her tone equally matching Evie's shock. "But perhaps it has something to do with that huge secret you just told me?"

"Oh, yeah, maybe..." Evie trailed off as she reached the cave where Rita's secret pool was hidden. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "They're out swimming!"

"Well how are we going to find them now?!" Carly asked in frustration.

"Simple. We swim after them."

"Uh, hello, we don't have any diving gear?"

"True, but with what I have, we don't need it."

"What? What do you mean?"

Evie lifted up her hand and pointed to the new blue shining ring on her left index finger. Carly frowned. "Your ring? What's that going to do? It's just a ring that Zac bought for you, isn't it?"

"Well, not exactly... You see, I told you that Zac bought it for me, but I actually stole it. From Lyla. She's been looking for it all week now, and she never expected it to be on my finger."

"Okay, but what's so special about it?"

"Lyla's a mermaid! It's got to have some sort of magical ability, right? Nixie and Sirena have matching ones, and I doubt they just bought them. No, they've got to be... _special._"

Evie inspected the ring but unfortunately couldn't find any way to trigger it's powers. Until, that is, she stared right into the deep blue colour and saw something. But not just any normal something; she saw a vision. In fact, she saw lots of visions. Visions of all the times that this particular ring had been used for magical purposes, such as when Cam tried to become a merman.

"I've got it!" she suddenly cried out, before zapping herself and Carly with the ring's electric blue magic.

"What just happened...?" Carly asked as the glow from Lyla's ring faded.

"Well, to put it simply, we now have the ability to breathe underwater," Evie replied smugly.

Carly narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth? You might be making it up just to drown me."

"Carly, you naive child. Do you really think that any normal ring would do that?"

"Hmm... I suppose not..." With that, Carly plunged into the depths of Rita's pool and swum away with her new magical powers, closely followed by Evie.

Meanwhile, Sirena and Nixie lay asleep in the moon pool, whilst Lyla tossed and turned. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get to sleep. Zac had told her earlier that day that Evie had broken up with him, and she'd had a feeling that something really bad was soon to happen ever since. Suddenly, she heard a noise. The water rippled. What was happening?! Was there someone there?! And as it happened, there were actually two people - Evie and Carly.

"How did you get here?" Lyla asked, sounding confident outside, but feeling completely unnerved on the inside.

Evie held up the hand which she wore Lyla's moon ring on and showed it to her. "The magic brought us here."

Lyla gasped as Evie lowered her hand again. "I should have know that _you _took that, Evie. You were always trouble."

Evie narrowed her eyes, as did Lyla, and the two girls just stared at each other, until Evie outstretched her hand once again. She zapped Lyla so suddenly that before she realised what was happening, it was too late. Lyla was dead. Evie then turned to Carly. "Want to try it?"

"Do I ever!" Carly greedily snatched the ring from Evie and fitted it onto her own finger. She quickly raised her hand and zapped Sirena. She was dead before she had a chance to wake up.

"This is amazing!" Carly exclaimed in bewilderment, grinning. Evie, also grinning, nodded in agreement. "And it's mine now," she added, taking the ring back.

"That's not fair!" Carly protested, trying to take the ring back from Evie. The girls argued over the ring so loudly that they didn't even realise that they were waking Nixie up until they heard her speak.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily. Carly and Evie gasped, and Evie, who was still wearing the ring, quickly zapped Nixie, murdering her too.

"Hey! Why do you get to kill more people than me?!" Carly sulked.

"It's okay, Carly," Evie replied. "You'll get to kill more people soon, and so will I. Like the guys who broke our hearts; Zac and David."

* * *

"Hey David," Carly greeted her work partner as she arrived at the café.

"Morning Carly. Glad you could make it today. I hope you're feeling better after yesterday."

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, I'm okay." Yesterday, she had been so tired after swimming around and then killing Sirena that she overslept. She had called David and told him that she hadn't come into work because she was feeling very under the weather.

"Have you seen Sirena recently?" David asked. "She told me she would be here yesterday but she didn't turn up. I haven't seen her since the day before."

Carly frowned, pretending to think for a moment, before shaking her head. "No. I haven't seen her. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay." David walked away to take a customer's order, and Carly made her way towards Evie, just as Zac entered.

"Don't look now, but look now," Carly whispered to Evie, subtly nodding toward Zac.

"Ugh, it makes me feel sick just to look at him. I'm going to kill him tonight."

"I think I'll kill David tonight. He hasn't even shown a single sign of interest in me. He even asked me if I'd seen Sirena. Even with her gone, he'll never like me again - he'll probably be too heartbroken to ever even glance at another girl. The best way for me to put him behind is to just dispose of him in the same way I rid myself of Sirena, I suppose."

"Yes. Let's go back to the pool tonight and steal another moon ring. You can use that to murder David."

"Good idea," Carly agreed. So the girls continued with their lives normally, and no one suspected a thing. But when it was time for them to leave for their homes, they instead walked straight past their houses, and once they reached the sea, they swum back to the moon pool. When they surfaced, they expected there to be no sign of life; simply three corpses floating in the water or whatever it is that the corpses of mermaids do. However, they got a shock, for there was a live person - or, should I say, merman - in the pool, weeping beside the body of Lyla.

"Zac?" Evie and Carly chorused.

Zac raised his head to look at them, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you two really here, or am I just hallucinating of the depression?" he questioned sceptically.

"I don't know, Zac. Perhaps we should do a little test to find out...?" Evie suggested in a sly voice. She quickly pointed her hand that she still wore Lyla's ring on at Zac, and shot a beam of magic at him, killing him before he could say another word.

"Did that feel real to you, Zac?" Evie murmured, stroking the ring.

"That's two more people you've killed than I have now," Carly grumbled.

"Don't worry, my friend. You're time shall soon come to murder David," Evie said, slipping the ring off of Sirena's limp finger and passing it to Carly.

"But you'll still have murdered one more person!"

"Oh, well, maybe you could murder Cam or someone. Let's just hurry up and leave so that we can get to David."

The girls quickly swam away, leaving the three bodies where they were, and soon arrived at David's house.

"Right, so you wait there," Evie said, pointing toward an area where Carly would be hidden from anyone standing in the doorway, before continuing, "and I'll ring the doorbell. He'll come outside, and you can jump out and take him by surprise, before killing him."

Carly nodded and hurried to hide, and Evie pressed the doorbell down. Soon enough, David opened the door.

"Evie?" he asked with a frown. "What are you doing here so late?" Before Evie could reply, Carly jumped out from her hiding place, and zapped the shocked looking David with the moon ring she wore.

* * *

"Cam, have a seat," Rita said as Cam arrived in her office at school, a week later.

"Good morning, Ms. Santos," Cam said to his head teacher as he uneasily sat down opposite her.

"Cam, you are not in trouble. But I would like to know if you have seen Nixie, Lyla, Sirena or Zac recently?"

"No, Ms. Santos. Why?"

"Well, about a week ago, they all just went missing. No one has seen them since. I was just wondering if you knew what was going on, as you used to be so close with them."

"No. I presumed they were just avoiding me."

"Okay. Well we'll find out all we can. And are you aware that David was found dead in his own home last week too?"

"Yes. It was all over the news."

"Of course. Have you noticed anyone acting strange since then?"

"Now that you mention it, Evie and Carly have been a little abnormal for a while now."

"I was hoping you would say their names. I noticed that too. Do you think there's a possibility that they would want to harm the girls, Zac or David?"

"Well, Evie broke up with Zac just before he disappeared, or so I heard. And I know she was always jealous of Lyla being so close to Zac."

Rita nodded. "And how about Carly?"

"Well she's always seemed to have a little crush on David. She seemed quite jealous of his relationship with Sirena."

"Hmm... Well, thank you for your time. If you notice anything else, come to me immediately with the information. That is all. You may go back to your class now."

As Cam walked back to his classroom, he was overcome with sadness. Nixie had been avoiding him, and now she was missing! If, like David, she was dead, she would have died mad at him. Which would mean he could never redeem himself! And right there, just as Evie and Carly walked by, and Cam saw Carly raise a hand which appeared to have a moon ring on, he dropped dead from depression.

"NO!" Carly screeched. "I was going to kill him! Now you've murdered another person more than me! It's not fair Evie!"

"It's okay!" Evie replied in a hushed yell. "You'll get to murder someone else soon. Now quieten down. Do you want the whole world to find out that we're criminals?"

As Evie finished speaking, Rita stepped out of her office, which was conveniently close by to the place where Carly and Evie had been having their conversation.

"_You _killed them?!" Rita exclaimed, and without thinking, Evie quickly pointed Lyla's moon ring at Rita and killed her.

Carly screamed. "EVIE! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY TURN!" With that, she quickly shot Evie with magic, right in the heart, which found it too much to take, killing her. Carly laughed maniacally as her brunette friend's body fell to the floor, limp. With that, she fled from the building.

After exiting the school grounds, Carly ran to the beach, not knowing where else to go. Of course, she didn't think about the possibility of any angry mermaids rising from the water to avenge the deaths of her sister and her friends... So Carly simply sat on the soft sand, the gentle lapping of the waves calming her. Sending her off to sleep... Until, that is, she saw a blonde girl floating in shallow water a little way off from her. Carly gasped as the mermaid - who was, unbeknownst to Carly, Sirena's sister, Aquata - lifted an arm from the water, and pointed her moon ring at Carly. Carly dropped dead in an instant.

It was at this point that the mysterious anonymous person who I had received a call from earlier today, telling me of how wrong my suicide theory was, walked past Aquata on this beach. She saw her floating not too far away, and failing to notice the human that this person who appeared to own a phone was there. The phone owning mortal then turned to look at the spot where she had left the dead bodies of Lyla, Sirena, Nixie, Zac, David, Cam, Rita, and Evie after they had died. She looked toward the corpse of Carly, lying in the sand, and hurried over her to dispose of her body on the rocks too. She then silently jumped in the water and swam to where Aquata, who still wasn't looking at her, was. She swum to an area of the sea a little behind Aquata, then crept up behind her, holding a knife. Finally, she plunged the silver dagger deep into the mermaid's heart.

Carrying Aquata's body, the anonymous person swam back to the shore and dumped the corpse where the other ten were. She then looked up to the top of the cliff to see me, looking down on the bodies. And it was a few weeks later that she eventually chose to contact me, to help me discover the truth.

Now, at this point, you may be wondering who the person I received the call from was. Well, let me tell you. Her name was Sara.

* * *

**Dedicated to Sara for allowing me to feature her name in this story.**

**~Nemesis**


End file.
